Kagome,the neko demon
by amydiazafirstclassshinobidemon
Summary: basically what the title says kagome realizes that she is a neko demon what will this do to Inuyasha & her relationship? please review and enjoy it it's my first one so sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

Kagome,the Neko demon.

Inuyasha's POV

It all started out fine me and Kagome were sitting under a tree talking about what will happen after we find all the jewel shards all she did was sigh then she looked up at me with her coral green eyes,man how I love her eyes but tonight they looked full of sorrow I knew something was up as soon as I saw her eyes brim with tears I held her cheek and asked what was wrong she looked at me and said.

"Inuyasha, my family they moved they left me I have no where to live anymore my family the only thing they left was this note." I gently took the note after Kagome's delicate hands and read it what it said surprised me

_Dear Kagome we figured it was time that we told you the truth we figured that you would be happier if we left all would be good...hahaha what am i saying sorry toots we dont love you anymore you were adopted your a freak we moved to Canada have fun you little freak and if we see your little body anywhere near us we will kill you the only reason we left this note because Souta begged us Oh and by the way we killed your actual family._

By the time i finished reading the note i knew that Kagome was crying the ones she trusted left her because they didnt love her then i heard her utter the most horrid words.

"Inuyasha i,m going for a walk please don't follow me I just need alone time ok?" not knowing what to do i let her go and watch her golden blonde locks sway as she walks away from me

"Be safe Kagome,I love you."

Normal

Unknown to Inuyasha Golden orbs the same as him were watching him

'so my little brothers wench is off on her own hmm.. I guess I could use this to my advantage.With that thought Seshomaru turned toward the scent of "Kagome" he wandered around for a bit until he noticed her crying under a tree.He walked up to her and stared at her for few minutes until she looked up her eyes widened and then shut tight.

Sesshy's pov

this girl confused me all she did was stare at me "Girl are you not afrai..." before i could finish she started screaming

"if you would please stop that efernal screaming before i shut you up myself." I stated irratated at her screaming.After said that this Kagome girl shutup and just stared as she was before the she opened her mouth

"Seshomaru what may i ask are you doing here?"

Kagome's pov

Seshomaru raised his eyebrow o it was so perfectly arched wait, what am i thinking? But ya i just looked at him as he looked at me and i just crouched there I was wondering so much why Inuyasha hasn't came he probably found Kikyo man how i wish the claypot would just die.

"Well, why i am here is no concern to you wench.I want to know why you are crying oh and..."

I looked up at him curiosley wondering what he was going to do then i felt a sharp pain on the back of my head the last thing i saw was silver and i whispered "Inuyasa?"

I strechted my arms above my head as i looked around I realized I was in a gorgeus room it was hotpink and black my two favorite colors the sheets i was in was silk ooo silk! Then i froze thinking where am i?I soon felt a strange pressence i looked up and almost wet my pants staring at me was a girl with gorgeous brown hair and hazel eyes she was wearing a black kimono she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" I asked staring curiously at the girl staring at me.She just kept staring until she said

"I am Miranda,Lady Kagome "(hahha that reminds me the bus ride home Sunday night it was hilarious someone called me ma'am! Anyways back to where we bond ;))sorry bout that everyone!

"Oh please just call me Kagome please."

"Ok so how did you wind up here Kagome?"

" where excatly is here and maybbe i,ll tell you."I stated calmly

"Lord Seshomarus Castle! He's gonna be my mate pretty cool hey did i tell you you look a lot like my long lost cousin Kagome!"

"ummm where did she go excatly o and fluffy must'a kidnapped me obviously.'

" Well you see one day her parents told me that she was going to be taken down an odd well and come back when the well feels her time is come for her to return so she was adopted into a human family and legend has it she will remain human until Lord seshomaru burns her left arm so he's been taking all kinds of raven haired girls to find her halfbreed brothers new mate o and by the way he wants to see you here put this on." Miranda said handing me a beautiful red kimono I put it on then pulled my hair into a bun with two strands hanging in my face the way my "mom" taught me how to do it.

Miranda's pov

' i really hope this girl is the one poor lord inuyasha has been alone for so long because his bethrothed was taken away maybe now it will work.'

Jocelyn's pov

'I walked into a beatiful room and there sitting on one of the chairs was Inuyasha

"INUYASHA YOU ARE SO DEAD DID YOU NOT HEAR ME SCREAMING WHEN YOUR BROTHER WAS CONFRONTING ME WAIT WHY ARE YOU HERE WHAT I,M SO..."

"silence lady Kagome." Seshomaru stated calmly "hand me your left arm please." i put my arm out and Seshomaru put his hand on my wrist and his hand started to glow green surprislingy the poision claw didn't hurt i just looked at him i was about to ask something when a bright pink light surrounded me and i passed out yet again.

Miranda's pov

"Yes its her lord seshomaru its my cousin its her shes back!" I yelled looking in awe as Kagome came out of the pink barrier she now had gorgouse black hair with pink strieks in it she was after all a neko half demon she had pointed ears on the top of her hair which were black her red kimono turned into a white one with a slit to her knees and tiny mid-drift andsparkly pink to she looked just like her mother

tears escaped my eyes as she opened her eyes and they were a gorgous pink color they were sparkling with happiness as she remembered me

"Miranda? I can't believe it you've grown so much are still as clumsy as i remember?" she asked looking at me mischiouv sparkling in her eyes now

I rubbed the back of my head and said

"uh uh uh maybe?" after saying that i tripped over a stool.

"Yup thats the old miranda i remember..."I stared at her oddly her face went red all of a sudden and a look of horror crossed her face

"HENTAIIIIII!"she screamed turning around and slapping a black haired man with purple robes.

"please,I just wanted to know if you would bear my..."

"well?"Kagome asked looking angry

"umm i am so sorry lady Kagome please dont harm me i didn't know it was you, I thought it was just a servant please dont tell lord seshomaru to harm me!!"

Kagome's Pov

I just couldn't help but stare he looked so helpless and scared after a few minutes of complete and utter silence my frown turned into a smile as i snorted and started laughing I just kept laughing i stopped laughing as i heard a meow come out of my mouth i looked around and saw inuyasha's feet i was so confused what just happened here? I tried saying with little sucess I looked up and felt a strange glow emit from me it felt so calming so warm then i started talking. Miranda stared at me grinning so much

"Kag's , yay you got into your neko form! Wow and it took me like ten days to master mine all you did was laugh,what were you thinking when you did it?"

"Nothing really my head just kind of cleared and then i guess i found myself staring at inuyasha's kinda gross toes."

"Kinda GROSS WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!"Inuyasha yelled glaring at Jocelyn.

"well the truth hurts!"Kagome screamed back at him.All of a sudden a bright green light appeared and none other then Kikyo walked out of it she looked beautiful her face was shining Kikyo looked at Jocelyn and said...

Haha sorry had too end there i need too do homework i,m really sorry everyone pleaseee review!!!:-D

Happy Birthday!:Plol


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 

to the surprise of a story to be lost is unforgivable but for a surprise to be found is inly a great feeling of hope and love

Kikyo looked at kagome the miko from the future and smiled. "Kagome, You wicked little thing saying you were my reincarnation just to get to Inuyasha he must be so mad right now why look he's fuming."

haha no jk jk

Kikyo came out of the shining green circle and said "  
Kagome. you have discovered your true form and inuyasha has found his mate at long last i can go back to where i belong knowing that my past love now has someone for him to protect and love thank you." Kikyo smiled for the first time in a long time and turned around muttered a few words and dissapeared. Kagome and miranda stared at where kikyo was standing just a second before and then Miranda smirked and jumped up singing "I lost my tredddyyy!!!" Kagome stared at her "older" cousin and laughed her light black hair was bouncing up and down to the beat of her jumping and she just kept doing it to she had a feeling that she would enjoy it here...

two weeks later

"MIRANDA I AM GONNA KILL YOUUUU!!!!!" Kagome yelled running around seshomarus palace like a mad woman her cousin had yet again gone through her future things and stole her pink thong that she got from one of her freinds as a joke and hung it on Inuyasha's doorknob she then realized who done it and started her search...

Kagome looked down every hall and still could not find her idiotic cousin she then heard a meowing down the hall and smirked she knew where her cousin was and booyyyy when she found her she would be dead.

Seshomaru and Miranda smirked as they heard Kagome come around the corner seshomaru would finally have reason to torture his sister-out-law.Sesshy kept meowing then when kagome tackled him he growled unnervley and kagome looked down into very "angry" amber eyes.

" o seshomaru hi didnt know you were a cat" Kagome said walking back slowly and looking where she was going seshomaru looked at miranda and she nodded it was time. He sped forward and pinned the young demon to the wall causing her to yelp out in surprise it then occured to her that he was laughing? she looked forward and saw that he was and miranda was and inuyasha was too wait where did he come froim?! Kagome looked at seshomaru and told him to let her down and he did he then walked away dragging miranda with him it was now her and inuyasha. Inuyasha walked forward smirking he was going to do it today no matter what he just would.

Kagome..." Inuyasgha said looking at her when kagome looked backk he kept going"will you be my mate?"

Kagome looked for a seconda and then screamed out

"HELL YA!" tackling inuyasha in a deep kiss the preperations were going to start very very soon.

End hahahaha

one more chappy!

i hope you enjoyed this one it kinda suked but o well its up is it not?

Sorry its short im stuck give me some advice!!!


End file.
